jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Is He Kissing?
Who Is He Kissing? is a song by Jem and The Holograms and it is the 16th song in Jem. Appearances *Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star *Came on promotional cassette. International versions *The Latin-American version is called "¿A Quién Está Besando?" ("Who Is He Kissing?"). *The Portuguese version is called "Quem Ele Está Beijando?" ("Who Is He Kissing?"). *The French-Canadian version is called "Est-Ce Moi Qu'il Amie?" ("Is It Me He Loves?"). Lyrics English Who is he kissing? Is it me, Or is he making love to a fantasy? Who is he kissing? Wish I knew What he's thinking of when he looks into my eyes, whoa Who is he kissing? Wish I knew Who is he kissing, me or you? Who is he kissing when he looks into my eyes? (Who?) Who is he kissing, me or her? Am I being used? Tell me who does he prefer Me or her? Does he sees some other girl, When he looks my way? Does he want some other girl? Which role should I play? Who is he kissing? Wish I knew Who is he kissing, me or you? Who is he kissing when he looks into my eyes? (Who?) Who is he kissing? (Who is he kissing?) Who is he kissing? (Who is he kissing?) Who? Spanish ¿A quién está besando? ¿Si será a mí? Parece que este amor es sólo fantasía ¿A quién está besando? Quisiera saber No siento su amor cuando él me está mirando, wooh-wooh, woh (wooh) ¿A quién está besando? Quisiera saber ¿A quién está besando? ¿A ti o a mí? ¿A quién está besando cuando él me está mirando? Huuh ¿A quién está besando? ¿A mí o a ella? Desearía que me dijera qué amor preferirá El mío o el de ella Yo no puedo entender A quién busca él Y si quiere a otra chica Yo lo dejaré ¿A quién está besando? Quisiera saber ¿A quién está besando? ¿A ti o a mí? ¿A quién está besando cuando él me está mirando? Huuh ¿A quién está besando? (¿A quién está besando?) ¿A quién está besando? (¿A quién está besando?) Huuh French Qui embrasse-t-il? Je ne sais pas Quand il me regarde, est-ce-que c'est moi qui'l voit? Qui embrasse-t-il? Dites-moi A qui pense-t-il quand il me prend dans ses bras? Whoa Qui embrasse-t-il? Dites-moi Qui embrasse-t-il? Je ne sais pas A qui reve-t-il quand il me prend dans ses bras? Qui? Qui embrasse-t-il? J'ai si peur J'aurais tant de peine si son coeur était ailleurs Tant de peine Reve t-il d'une autre fille, Quand la nuit s'achève? Voudrait il une autre fille? Quel est son manège? Qui embrasse-t-il? Dites-moi Qui embrasse-t-il? Je ne sais pas A qui reve-t-il quand il me prend dans ses bras? Qui embrasse-t-il? (Qui embrasse-t-il?) Qui embrasse-t-il? (Qui embrasse-t-il?) Qui? Videos Jem y Las Holograms - ¿A Quién Está Besando? - 01|Spanish version Jem e As Hologramas - Quem Ele Está Beijando? - 01|Portuguese version Jem et Les Hologrammes - Est-Ce Moi Qu'il Aime? - 01|French version Trivia *This song references Jerrica's struggle to cope with Rio's evident attraction to Jem. References *Britrock - Source for the French lyrics. Category:Cassette songs Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by Jem and The Holograms